Snap, Bang, Crash!
by Pumpkin-Scrubs
Summary: It all started out as a normal Wednesday. But even after all her years of service, Sarah Jane Smith didn’t stop to think why that was wrong. She didnt stop to remember that with her, nothing is ever normal. Not for long.


**Author's Note: I'm writing this because whilst I loved SJA when I was little, I was just a bit too little to fully understand it, and more to the point understand why it was ending. So now I'm older and I've rewatched them all, I write this in memory of the late and beautiful Elizabeth Sladen, who made me the woman I am today. This isn't written from my perspective, though it may seem like it. I wonder, Can you guess who is narrating our little tale? - Your tired author**

Over time, the universe has changed and developed in so many different ways, from technology to genetically changed food, everything is always progressing. There is so much to be seen, so much to learn and so much to explore. Not everything has to be planets far away, in a different galaxy or the many moons of Kakatar, the distant land of Kings. There is adventure to be found right on our doorsteps, we just must know where to look. It's easy to forget that sometimes. It's easy to spend so long searching for something more than what you have, only to realise too late that you were gifted with more than you could ever want already. Life is twisted like that. It teaches you its most important lessons by letting you figure it out yourself, letting the passage of time show you the value of existence and it's fragility and lack of permanence. These thoughts can be fleeting or stay with you for many moons, but they always happen at some point. For as is human nature, we learn to question anything and everything in our search for more. More of what exactly, we haven't the foggiest, but on the way we do make discoveries and they're all beautiful.

This is what Sarah Jane Smith pondered on a plain Wednesday morning, having just waved away her son and his friends as they "voyaged" to school. A plain Wednesday morning, with electric bills, bus tickets and rain. Or so she thought. Rather naively if she does say so herself later, once all the action happened. Yet, however she is not Mr Truman, and it is not written in the stars so she had no way of knowing how horribly wrong it was going to go.

It all started with a knock, as so many trivial things do. But we shan't start there, we must go backwards. For it mustn't be too easy for you, I'm a storyteller after all and the drama must be withheld a while longer, even if my identity remains drifting.

An alarm clocked blared, and a shocked Sarah Jane awoke, sighing quietly to herself. Another day saving the world, though it had been rather quiet recently. She arose, grabbing her dressing gown and wrapping it around her like amour from the morning chill. It, after all, was only six thirty. She just liked to do things earlier rather than later, to save time, for what a precious thing it is.

Sarah Jane plodded down the stairs, taking a glance at the decoration on her staircase walls. What was once filled with forgein artifacts and prints, though still remaining, has been significantly diluted by personal pictures. Clyde, Luke, Maria and Alan Jackson at the skate park. Sarah Jane when she was younger, a rare photo of her and The Doctor. Rani and Clyde tackling each other in the attic. All little snippets of time, frozen to be revised at a later date.

A fridge was opened, and milk was retrieved, to lubricate the cereal she was going to eat. Sarah Jane Smith is a wonder at many things, but she cannot cook and many household fires have been the result of her attempts. She sat chewing, waiting for Luke. She didn't have to wait long, as a loud "Hey Mum!" vibrates off the wood, and her teenage son appeared. He grabbed the same breakfast as his mother, and they ate in comfortable silence.

"Luke, would you mind checking with Mr Smith that the Sontaron from yesterday got home safely? For once he didn't want to take over." She snorted, smiling as the boy nodded. They finished their food, as she began to tidy, Luke went to do as his mother asked, running to the attic.

"Mr Smith, I need you!" He exclaimed the familiar words. With a fanfair and the burst of smoke, Mr Smith arrived.

"Luke, how may I help you?" His robotic voice chimed.

Said boy sighed loudly, "Whilst you must never doubt your importance, can you please stop with that ridiculous entrance? It's time consuming and pointless. Anyway, I doubt you'll listen to me. Mum wanted to know if the General from Sontar had got home safely?"

The computer made an angry noise, "My 'fanfair' is necessary. And yes. He made it home.."

"Right that's all Mr Smith, thank you!" the brunette smiled, galloping back down the stairs.

On his way back down, he collided with his two best friends, Clyde and Rani. They exchanged pleasantries, then Sarah Jane walked in the kitchen, where they currently were, and saw Clyde eating all of her favourite biscuits.

"You know what?" She exclaimed, "You might as well live here! You act as if you do!"

With that, she threw the teenagers out of the house and off to school, before sitting down with a cuppa.

That's where things started to get interesting.


End file.
